


И даже кота…

by WTF Person of Interest 2021 (POI_team_the_Machine)



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: AU, Don't copy to another site, Drama, F/M, Fanfic, Fix-It, Humor, Mysticism, WTF Kombat 2021, АУ, Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2021, Исправление канона, Не копировать на другие сайты, Юмор, драма, мистика, фанфик
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29006577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/POI_team_the_Machine/pseuds/WTF%20Person%20of%20Interest%202021
Summary: По-хорошему, надо было выбрать более удачный момент, но такие слова в любое время не к месту. И дома, и на трассе средней загруженности с утомляюще однообразным пейзажем за окном.
Relationships: Joss Carter/John Reese, Джон Риз/Джосселин «Джосс» Картер
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, POI 2021: Тексты низкого рейтинга





	И даже кота…

По-хорошему, надо было выбрать более удачный момент, но такие слова в любое время не к месту. И дома, и на трассе средней загруженности с утомляюще однообразным пейзажем за окном. 

Джон решил рубить напрямую: 

— Джосс, нам надо расстаться. 

И добавил, сжигая мосты: 

— Я уже отправил документы на развод.

Слова ему довались нелегко, но это было нужно сделать. Слишком многое накопилось между ними за последнее время. Когда-то Джон относил себя к тем, кто не создан для семейной жизни, но он не ожидал почувствовать разочарование, что её будет слишком мало. Джосс жила работой даже больше, чем сам Джон. Дежурства, срочные вызовы посреди ночи, сверхпереработки. И даже фамилию его не взяла (ну, хотя бы какую-нибудь из его фамилий). А ещё она продолжала включать в машине усыпляющий классический рок — как это раздражало! 

Так будет лучше для них обоих. 

— О чём ты, Джон? — спросила Джосс Картер. 

Она даже не сбавила скорость на трассе, по которой они мчали. По-настоящему полицейское спокойствие. Джон не знал, как она воспримет новость, но такое равнодушие только укрепило его в правильности своего решения. 

— Кота я заберу себе, детей буду навещать по выходным, — озвучил Джон. — Пора признать, что наш брак был ошибкой. 

И постарался выключить классический рок. Но дурацкая магнитола не поддавалась. Проделки Машины? Надо будет поговорить с Гарольдом. 

— Но, Джон! — в голосе Картер промелькнуло что-то незнакомое. — Мы и не были женаты. 

Магнитола наконец-то поддалась и сменила репертуар на классическую музыку. 

Джон нахмурился. 

— Как нет? Несколько лет назад ты показала мне фото Джессики, я тебе о ней всё рассказал, потом сделал предложение, Гарольд организовал нам шикарную свадьбу, Тейлор подготовил трогательный номер, затем ты родила близнецов Томми и Билли, а потом мы завели кота… Билли очень хотел кота… Как там он его назвал? 

Имя кота выскользнуло из памяти… Магнитола вновь заиграла классическим роком — и Джон просто вытащил её. 

Тишина. Только равномерный гул автомобиля.

Картер вздохнула. 

— К сожалению, ты ехал слишком долго, Джон, — сказала Картер. — Но пора вспомнить: ничего этого не было. 

Выключенная магнитола запела джаз. Гарольду, кажется, когда-то нравился джаз. Хотя с ним всегда сложно — сколько прошло лет, а Джон так и не выяснил его любимый цвет. 

Джосс вот любила красный. 

Или нет? 

Джон вдруг понял, что не может разобрать номера машин на их трассе. Не помнил, куда они едут. Как зовут их кота… 

— Ничего этого не было… — заторможено повторил Джон. — И даже кота?

— И даже кота, — сказала Картер, снижая скорость. — Но в одном ты прав, Джон. Нам надо расстаться. Сейчас. И не возвращайся, пока окончательно не поседеешь.

Джон вспомнил. Битва двух искусственных интеллектов. Ракета. Взрыв. Его выбор. Билет в один конец. Или нет? 

— Как? — спросил Джон. 

Выключенная магнитола выдала лай собаки. 

— Команда Машины номер два? Стечение обстоятельств? Магия вне Хогвартса? Без понятия, — Картер пожала плечами. — Узнаешь сам, детектив. Возвращаться нелегко, но тебя там ждут. 

Картер остановила автомобиль. 

— Спасибо, — сказал Джон. 

И вышел. 


End file.
